Darth Embeion
Darth Embeion, originally Urwen was a Jedi Knight just prior to Xander Vos' arrival at the Jedi Temple, and Lyn Korak's former room-mate. He then defected in a large battle in the Jedi Temple, and after sustaining a short-term memory-wipe, he fled the planet, and managed to find the Sith at Kroprulu. He later became the Sith Grand Admiral following Lanik's resignation. =Biography= Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Sith Apprentice Sith Grand Admiral During Darth Embeions time as the Grand Admiral he had killed hundreds of lives and captured many worlds in the name of the Sith. His service as Grand Admiral matched that of many others expect for his strange interest in knowing every inch of every ship forward and back. His tactics were based off of logic of equipment and pilot capabilities. It won him many battles and caught the attention of the Sith Council towards the end of his twenty-three years of service to the Sith Navy. Also during this time the concept of Darth Sidious's Death Star provoked Darth Embeion to create plans for space station capable of 3x that of Darth Sidious's vision. He never brought it before the Council and choose to instead send the plans to Jedi. He enjoyed the freight it gave the Jedi for months. He also knew that the Jedi would never show such a thing to the Republic, knowing that the Senate would have a super weapon as such built for there use. In knowing this he sent a second copy to the Supreme Chancellor in hopes that the Senate would be stupid enough and do his work for him. Of course as fate would have it Embeion's plans of a big ball of death roaming the speedways never came true. First Hand Darth Embeion was summoned by the First Hand at the time Darth Shadow. Darth Embeion was soon the Hands most promising pupil and showed devotion to the Throne. After a few years of joining the Hands Order Darth Shadow became Emperor and Embeion was next in line to take the position of First Hand. Along with the promotion in the Order Emperor Shadow decided that Darth Embeion was ready to join the Sith Council of Lords. During Darth Embeions time as the First Hand he came in contact with several Jedi from his Youth. The battle was long and fierce and left the Sith emotionally crippled mind of state even for a Sith Lord. For the next few years Darth Embeion ran the Order from the Hands personal space, the Catacombs. Eventually he went into complete solitude and left the running of the Order to his Second in Command for months at a time. He only made appearances in public when it was requested of him by the Emperor. Over time during this deep meditations he came to realize the Emperors true vision for the Sith Empire. One that he would let happen, he vowed that history would not repeat itself again this time. Sith Schism Category:Articles by aeods